Eponine, the rose in a sea of weeds
by idreamedalittlefallofrain
Summary: Eponine and Enjolras. Might have some other couples come together in later chapters. I will update when i can. Pleas read and review! x
1. Helpless

Chapter 1

Eponine walked down the labyrinth of dark alleys that made up the streets of Paris, she was heading towards the café. She'd made 10 francs that day by pick-pocketing unsuspecting individuals in the street, although she only gave her father 6 and kept the rest for herself, buying some rolls for her and her siblings and planning on spending the rest on a drink at the musain. She hummed quietly to herself as she skipped along the path, taking small bites of the soft white bun that she carried with her.

Someone grabbed her by the shoulder and she stopped in her tracks, frozen with fear. She dropped the roll on the floor.

"Your father sent me to get you" the man said in his gravelly voice.

Eponine turned round, it was Montparnasse.

"Well I'm busy, tell him you didn't see me" she said, trying to make a move but he just tightened his grip.

"So you want me to _lie_ to your father?" Montparnasse questioned.

Eponine stared into his big green eyes "well" she thought for a minute "I guess, what does he want anyway?"

"He knows that you kept some of the money, Brujon had been keeping an eye on you whilst you worked"

"Oh" Eponine looked down, she knew she was in for it when she went home, _if_ she went home.

"So, are you coming?" he asked.

"Look 'Parnasse, I told you I have somewhere to be" she stated, still looking at her toes.

Montparnasse picked her up and flung the girl over his shoulder, she started screaming and thumping his back with her fists. He dropped her; she hit the floor with a thud. "I'm starting to get tired off your little games 'Ponine" he said spitting in the girls face. "You always seem to disobey, not like the old you"

Eponine wiped away the mucus with the back of her hand. "Please" she said getting on her knees and clasping her hands together as if she was praying.

"Christ sake 'Ponine" he growled through gritted teeth. He had always been short tempered. He grabbed the girl by the hem of her shirt and dragged her into an area in the street that was pitch black and which couldn't be seen by anyone. Eponine's skinny body scraped across the concrete floor, she tried to stand up and escape but the position she was in made it impossible.

Montparnasse threw the girl against a wall where she wacked her head against it, causing her to let out a little shriek. Tears began to fall down her face and she clasped the back of her head as if to try and stop any blood that may be flowing from it. She looked back at her hands and thankfully she saw she wasn't bleeding. She pulled herself up with the aid of the wall and she stood with her back to it, staring at Montparnasse who was walking backwards and forth in front of her.

"'Parnasse" she said, holding out a trembling hand. He stopped in front of her, looking her up and down. Before she could say or do anything he had pulled out his snotty handkerchief and shoved it in Eponine's mouth, he had then knocked her onto the floor holding her hands above her head.

Eponine tried to move but his hold was too tight, she tried to scream but the cloth blocked any sound from leaving her mouth. She was helpless. Montparnasse lifted Eponine's skirt up to her waist, keeping one hand to hold down hers. He then undid himself. Eponine knew what was happening, it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. She closed her eyes, hoping it would be over quickly. She felt a cold hand slap her across the face "look at me you bitch" Montparnasse shouted. She did as she was told, staring into the darkness.

It wasn't over as quickly as she had hoped and once he had finished he laid on top of her slowly letting himself come down from his high. Tears were strolling rapidly down her face, not just from the pain. She felt as if she was going to be sick, what had happened to that kind boy she had once met 4 years ago? _Father._ She answered herself.

"Now wasn't that fun?" Montparnasse said, doing himself up. "That was your payment to me for making me lie to your father" he stated before leaving.

Eponine was exhausted both physically and mentally. She pulled the grimy handkerchief from her mouth; she rolled on to her side and vomited. She slowly got to her feet, again using the wall for support. Her head spun with dizziness and she tightened her grip on the wall. She couldn't dwell on what had just happened, she had a meeting to get too. Pushing everything to the back of her mind she slowly walked to the café, her head was throbbing.

When she got to the door she stopped and wiped her eyes, getting rid of any tear stains that may be there. She straightened out her skirt once again and gently pushed open the door. She could hear Enjolras making a speech in the room above and headed towards the stairs.

"And now we shall raise our glasses" Enjolras took his mug of ale in his hand, lifting it above his head. Everyone in the room did the same. "Cheers" he said, the room copying him. Enjolras jumped down from the table and took a seat next to Joly.

Eponine reached the top of the stairs and darted her eyes around the room, looking for her friends. "Over here" she heard Enjolras call and saw him wave his hand in the air. She walked over to the table and took the seat next to him.

"Are you okay?" he said noticing a big graze on her palm and grabbing her hand to take a closer look.

She recoiled her hands quickly and shoved them under the table "I'm fine, I just tripped over a loose pebble on the way here and landed flat on my hand" she lied.

"Ouch" Enjolras said. _That's what you think. _She thought to herself, thinking of all the other injuries she had gathered over the past month, let alone her whole life.

"Do you want a drink 'Ponine?" Joly said, getting up from his chair carrying a handful of empty tankards. "Please" she said, delving her hand into her pocket "I can even pay today" she felt proud being able to say that.

She'd yet to feel the coldness of a coin touch her bare skin, she wiggled her hand around her pocket in desperation "that bloody little thief" she muttered under her breath. She gave up and slumped her body over the table.

"Eponine?" Enjolras said, placing a warm hand on her back. She jumped before realising where she was; her body had become used to flinching every time someone touched her, always preparing for it to be her father or one of his gang members.

"Sorry" she said relieved, sitting up. "I did have the money, really I did" she said quickly, not wanting her friends to think she was a liar or that she was just using them for free drinks. "It's okay 'Ponine, I've got it covered" Enjolras said, placing 3 sous on the table, in front of her.

"I really don't deserve friends like you" Eponine smiled. "Oh Eponine, shush will you" Joly said placing a mug of ale in front of the woman, a few drops spilled over the rim. Grantaire was quick to make himself present and before anyone could stop him he had licked up the spilt ale.

"Come on, I'm taking you home" Combeferre grabbed the drunken who obeyed and put his arm around Combeferre's shoulders. "Goodnight Grantaire" Joly, Enjolras and Eponine said in sync, laughing at the state he was in.

Eponine downed her ale and got up swiftly "I better be off too" she said, wiping away some froth that was sitting above her top lip, and with that she turned round taking long strides over to the stairs. She had almost forgotten the day's incident before Joly shouted across the room "Eponine what's that?" he pointed at the back of her skirt. Enjolras followed to where the finger pointed and saw that Eponine was bleeding, from behind. He looked to the seat next to him were she had been sitting just a few minutes ago and saw, to his horror, a small patch of blood on the chair. Eponine realised where she was bleeding from and before anyone could stop her she had ran out the door and down the cobbled street.

Enjolras jumped out of his seat and ran down the stairs and into the street; he looked around for any sign of the young women and which direction she had gone in. Joly was hot on his heels, if his medical knowledge was right then the poor women had been raped, there was no other reason for bleeding like that.

The two men walked down the street directly opposite them, trying not to make a sound and listening out for any sounds of a young distressed girl. No luck.

Eponine was already a street away from her house; she stopped to check that she wasn't being followed before continuing down the road. She was highly embarrassed that they had seen her the way she was, she prayed to herself that they didn't know the reason behind it all.

Enjolras and Joly gave up after searching the streets of Paris for a good hour; they headed back to their houses. Joly lived 6 houses down from Enjolras and Enjolras lived a street away from the musain. They walked and talked about the young girl, discussing how they could possibly protect Eponine from whoever would do that to a 17 year old and hoping that she had a family to go back to who would keep her safe. They didn't know anything about Eponine's personal life, not that her father beat her or that he sold her to his gang members, they knew nothing. Eponine was a good liar and they had never seen anything to be suspicious about, until today. Eponine always managed to cover up her cuts and bruises keeping them a secret, not even her sister or brother knew how bad she really got beaten.

When Eponine got in the front door of her house she heard her father immediately shout "Eponine you little whore is that you?" "Yes father" she said confidently, although she was scared for her life. "Come here and join your little scum of a sister" Thenadier demanded. _Azelma,_ Eponine thought, worrying what had happened her little sister in her absence. Eponine moved quickly and quietly into the living room where Azelma walked straight over to her. She squeezed Eponine's hand and then left. Eponine noticed the bruises on her sister's arm and the blood running from her beaten nose. _This is my fault _she thought to herself _If only I came home when I was told. _Eponine heard her sister run up the stairs and into their shared bedroom, shutting the door behind her with a bang.

Eponine walked cautiously over to her father who was sitting in the middle of the room, on a broken stool. The rest of his gang encircling him, Montparnasse included.

She soon felt the warm hand of her father's slap her across the cheek. "You little slut" he shouted. Eponine's eyes began to water from the pain. "Who do you think you are?" he shouted again, this time kicking her hard on the foot, causing her to fall to the floor with a large thump. A tear was released and slowly it made itself down the side of her cheek.

Eponine saw her gangs father swarm over to her, she closed her eyes expecting to feel the blows of several hands and feet but they never came. She opened her eyes slowly; her father's face was so close to hers that she could smell his stinky breath on hers. Then the blow came.

A huge fist hit her in the ribs, she felt a crunch and suddenly she was short of breath. Eponine struggled to get any air at all. She rolled over onto her side and pulled her legs up to her chest, protecting herself from the fists that would follow. She was right; a few blows came from all angles, hitting her in several different parts of her body. She couldn't feel any pain, not through the one that was already there in her chest, causing her to take deep gasps of air.

This was her end. She knew it. Gradually she felt herself fall into the darkness, she felt herself falling slowly and a warm happy feeling swarmed over her. She felt at peace.


	2. Help from a friend

Chapter 2

It had been 2 days since Joly and Enjolras had last seen Eponine, they were both worried, wondering what had happened to their dear friend. They wanted to help but they didn't know where she lived, who her family was and where she went during the day. They decided to go about their daily business but always keeping an eye out for the brunette.

What had happened to Eponine?

Once she had passed out Thenadier and his gang dragged the young woman up the stairs and into her room, where she joined her younger sister. Thenadier had Brujon lock the two girls in, not letting them leave.

Eponine was extremely ill and Azelma was worried that she wouldn't be able to fight for much longer, she did her best to look after her sister with the limited medical knowledge that she had and the limited supplies she could use. Azelma dragged her sister onto the 'mattress' that they shared, she placed a sheet over her sister and cupped her hand over Eponine's mouth._ "_She's breathing, thank heavens" Azelma whispered to herself. Azelma shook Eponine's shoulders hoping that she'd wake up, but she didn't. She knew she had to get her sister to somebody who could help it was impossible, today anyway.

Eponine slept through the whole day, and didn't wake up until the early hours of the morning the following day. Around 3am Azelma was sitting against the wall playing with a bit of thread on the bottom of her skirt; she hadn't been sleeping much lately even though she was shattered. She heard her sister moan from the other side of the room and quickly ran over to her, slamming her knees of the ground next to her head. "Eponine, you're okay, it's me, it's Azelma" Eponine opened an eye and smiled, although it was more like a grimace. Azelma could see the pain in her sister's eyes.

Eponine tried to roll over but the pain in her body was just too intense and instead she let out a squeak and went back to her original position, lying on her back with her arms by her sides. Every time she breathed she could feel a pain shoot through her chest and in her back. "I'm so sorry Eponine" Azelma said, putting her face in her hands to cover up the tears that had begun to fall. Eponine placed her hand on her sisters cheek and gently stroked it "shhhh 'Zelm, it's not your fault" she said in a hushed voice "what day is it?" she asked, "oh Eponine, it's Thursday" Azelma answered, grabbing Eponine's hand and kissing her palm. _Thursday? _Eponine thought to herself _but it was Tuesday?_

Slowly and painfully Eponine sat herself up, struggling to catch a full breath due to the pain that came with breathing. She felt weak all over. She wanted to cry but new she had to stay strong for her sister, plus it would probably cause her more pain. "Can you fetch me some water?" Eponine asked her sister. Azelma got up and left the room. Thenadier had only locked the door for one night, but Azelma hadn't dared leave Eponine alone whilst she was in the state she was.

5 minutes later Azelma returned with a tankard of water. Eponine gulped down the water quickly and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Eponine, you need to get checked out" Azelma said, placing a hand on her sisters forehead.

"I know, but how? No one is going to want to see a gamine like us" Eponine replied.

"What about any of your friends, could they help?"

Eponine rattled her brains "Joly!" she let out, remembering that he was a student of medicine.

"Do you know where we could find him?" Azelma asked, smiling.

"If you go to the café musain and face the door, go down the alley to the right, turn right again and it's number five" Eponine replied. She had been to his house before when she had dropped a glass of ale on her foot and it wouldn't stop bleeding.

Azelma got up to leave but Eponine grabbed her hand, stopping her from going any further.

"'Zelm, you can't go now it's the middle of the night"

"Well you can't wait any longer" Azelma said, freeing herself from Eponine's grip and moving further towards to door.

"Azelma, stop!" Eponine said sternly "you can't bring him into the house anyway, so you're going to have to take me to him" Eponine new that her body would hate her for it, but she knew it was the only way.

"Fine" Azelma said, walking back over to her sister.

Eponine held onto her sister for support as she pulled herself up from the 'bed', gritting her teeth in pain. She held onto Azelma's shoulder steadying herself from the sudden dizziness that came over her. She ran a finger gently over her ribs, as if counting to see if they were all there.

Azelma moved next to Eponine who put an arm around her shoulder. This way Eponine could get the support she needed from her sister, making it easier for her to walk.

The two sisters slowly and quietly made their way down the stairs and into the street, having to stop every dozen steps so that Eponine could take deep breath and have a break from the pain.

When they reached the café musain Eponine had to sit down, the pain was getting increasingly worse and she had begun to have a coughing fit. Azelma patted her sister in the back, not realising that it would hurt. Eponine let out a gasp and her eyes began watering. "I'll be back" Azelma said, running off into the direction of Monsieur Joly's house.

Eponine was alone. Her cough came back but this time she coughed up blood, spluttering it on to the cobbles below. She began to feel dizzy once more and so closed her eyes, putting her head against the wall that made up one side of the musain.

Azelma found the house that said number 5. She hesitated at the door before bashing her fist against it, making sure it was loud enough to awake a sleeping man. It took 4 knocks until someone answered. Joly rubbed his eyes "can I help you?" he asked the blonde woman who was standing before him. "Monsieur Joly?" she questioned "yes?" Joly said. "It's Eponine. I'm her sister, Azelma" At the mention of Eponine's name Joly became worried.

He followed Azelma back to the café musain, he heard Eponine before he saw her. She sounded as if she was choking. Joly smacked her on the back to dislodge any food that was stuck. Eponine let out a scream and began gasping for air.

Azelma knelt down beside Eponine and began gently rubbing her hand up and down her sisters back. "Shhhh, it's okay you're safe now" she said, trying to comfort her sister. "It's her ribs" Azelma said, looking up at Joly who was standing over them. _Shouldn't have smacked her back, stupid man._ He thought to himself, knowing that if any of her ribs where broken it would have caused her excruciating pain.

He knelt down next to the two girls and placed the back of his hand on Eponine's forehead "She's very hot" he stated "Let's get her back to my house".

Eponine walked between Azelma and Joly, holding onto them for support.

Three doors away from Joly's house Eponine collapsed on the floor and began coughing up blood once again. She got herself into a state; coughing, gasping for air and sobbing all at the same time. The pain in her chest and back was hurting more than it ever had done before.

Joly laid Eponine down onto her back and then onto her side, putting her into the recovery position, it helped her breath and slowly she began to relax.

All the noise going on in the street below had awoken Enjolras. He looked out of his window and saw two women and a man, one of the women looked injured and the others seemed to be comforting her. Enjolras got out of his nightwear and into his trousers and white t-shirt and went down the stairs into the street. "Can I be on assistance?" he asked, walking over to the small group.

"Enjolras" Joly said, startled at this appearance of his leader. Enjolras noticed the young girl lying on the floor almost immediately. "Eponine, what happened?" he said, running over and kneeling by her head, tucking a long brown strand of hair behind her ear.

"I think she may have broken her ribs rather badly. I need to get her back to mine" Joly answered. "Take her to mine" Enjolras' response was quick. He helped Eponine stand up and then he grabbed her and carried her as if she was a baby. Eponine put her arms around his neck holding on. She looked up into the face of Enjolras; she had never noticed how blue his eyes truly were. She couldn't help but stare into them. _His hair falls perfectly _she thought to herself.

Enjolras went into his house and put the injured girl into his spare bed, in his spare bedroom. Joly went back to his house to fetch some supplies, saying that he would be as quick as he could. Azelma walked ahead of Enjolras, opening doors as he gave her directions. When she entered the small spare bedroom she ran over to the bed and pulled back the sheets.

Enjolras put Eponine down and pulled the sheets over her. He turned to leave but Eponine grabbed his hand "Please don't leave me" she said. Enjolras turned to look at her and smiled "'Ponine, you're safe" He left the room, returning quickly with a pale of water and a cloth. He pulled up a stool and sat dabbing Eponine's head gently to cool her down.

Azelma meanwhile was sitting in the corner of the room with her face in her hands crying, she was tired and emotional. "Go get some rest, you can use the bed in the room next door" Azelma looked up and saw Enjolras watching her. "Thank you Monsieur" she said, getting up. "Call me Enjolras" he said. Azelma nodded with a smile, then left.

The room she went into was full of books, all shapes and sizes. It also had red flag hanging across the wall opposite to the window. There was a pile of nightwear on the floor and she guessed that this must be were Enjolras slept. All the sheets were pulled back and the pillows were hanging of the edge. She felt unsure about laying in it but in the end she gave up due to the heaviness in her eyes. She got in and pulled the covers up to her chin, falling asleep almost immediately. It was nice to be in the comfort of a proper bed.

In the other room Eponine had started coughing once again, more blood came up and landed on Enjolras' black leather shoes. He didn't care, he could easily wash them and he had another pair in his room.

Joly came running up the stairs "Right, okay, I'm here" he said, stating the obvious. He threw his bag of equipment onto a nearby table and pulled out a small bottle and handkerchief. The bottle read chloroform.

Joly let a drop of the liquid fall onto the handkerchief. He walked over to Eponine who had finally settled down; the coolness of the damp cloth Enjolras was dabbing her head with soothed her. Eponine looked up to Joly who was now placing the handkerchief under her nose. The last thing she remembered hearing was "this will take away the pain…" she never heard the rest of the sentence, for she had passed out on the bed.

Joly had used the chloroform with this intention, it made it easier for him to look Eponine over, for every time she moved a pain beyond any she had dealt with before came over her.

He was careful to keep her dignity, pulling the sheets down to the girl's belly button and her t-shirt up just under her breasts, in doing so he saw multi-coloured bruises of all shapes and sizes scattered all over her body, some old and some new.

Enjolras and Joly looked at each other, knowing that they were each asking the same thing in their minds. _Where did they come from? Who would do such a thing?_

Joly set about feeling Eponine's ribs, as soon as he felt them he knew that at least one was broken and the rest were severely bruised, luckily it was a displaced fracture so it would heal over time by itself. As a student studying medicine, he knew that there was nothing he could do apart from make sure Eponine had lots of bed rest.

Enjolras looked at Joly who was muttering to himself quietly and then to Eponine, who looked peaceful whilst she slept, a world apart from the state she was in when she had first entered his home.

"She can stay here for the night" Enjolras said "then tomorrow we can take her home" Joly nodded in agreement, "I'm going home, if she wakes up, she shouldn't, then put this under her nose" he said giving the bottle of chloroform and piece of cloth into Enjolras' hands. He left the house, returning to his own three doors down.

Enjolras decided that he too should probably get some rest, but he no longer had a bed to sleep in. He went into the living room and grabbed the armchair; slowly he pushed it into his spare bedroom. He sat down in it, getting himself as comfy as possible and then went to sleep.


	3. Honey

Chapter 3

Eponine woke up, for a minute she forgot where she was. It was hurting to breathe so she didn't even attempt to move, she knew it would cause more pain. She saw Enjolras sitting in a red arm chair to the right of her; _he looks very handsome asleep _she thought.

She wriggled her hand out of the sheets and gently tapped Enjolras on the knee, startling him. Enjolras jumped and almost tipped the chair backwards. "You frightened me!" he said, looking at Eponine worriedly, she seemed paler then yesterday and looked like she had a fever.

"How are you feeling today?" He said, leaning in closer to her. "Terrible, actually" she said, her voice croaking.

Enjolras lifted up a hand to her forehead, feeling her temperature. She was so hot it burnt his hand to touch. "Be back in a minute" he said, looking Eponine in the eyes.

He went into his room, next door, and saw that Azelma was fast asleep. The pillows had been pushed onto the floor. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear "boo". Azelma screamed and jumped into the air, she was expecting to see her father standing over her but when she realised it wasn't him she allowed herself to relax. "Azelma, I'm sorry" Enjolras said, realising that state she was in. "It's okay, i- I was just expecting to see someone else" she said, taking a sigh of relief.

"Can you do me a favour?" Enjolras asked, Azelma nodded. "Can you run and get Joly for me, you know where he lives?" Azelma nodded again. She was about to walk out the door but stopped, turning round she asked "Is Eppy okay?" she asked, this time it was Enjolras who nodded.

Azelma left and ran down the street to Joly's house, wanting to be quick encase her father or any of his gang saw her. She bashed on the door loudly, Joly answered straight away. "Let me get my stuff" he said. Azelma seemed uneasy. Joly looked around to see if there was anyone who would make her feel this way, he saw nothing suspicious and so ducked back into his home, grabbing a selection of items and followed Azelma back to Enjolras' house. Azelma was cautiously eyeing the alleys around her as they walked in silence.

Joly rushed through the front door and straight into the bedroom where Eponine laid, Azelma hot on his heels. Enjolras got up and met Joly at the door of the bedroom; Azelma went straight over to her sister and held Eponine's hand in her own. Enjolras kept his voice down and talked to Joly, so that neither of them could be heard.

"How is she Enjolras?" Joly asked.

"She said she felt terrible, and her head is burning" Enjolras answered, looking over to the two sisters by the bed, he gave a smile as he saw that they were both watching them attempting to lip read anything that was being said.

Joly went over and placed his hand on Eponine's forehead "you're very hot Eponine" he said, feeling that Enjolras wasn't exaggerating when he said she was burning. Eponine coughed, grasping her chest in pain.

"I see that cough of yours hasn't shifted yet" Joly said, Eponine shook her head. "I know something that should help" he said, leaving the bedroom.

Whilst studying medicine at the University, Joly had just learnt about coughs and how they could be soothed. He went through Enjolras' cupboards. When he found what he was looking for he grabbed it, along with a spoon.

"Can you sit up for me?" Joly asked, looking towards Eponine and then to Enjolras. Enjolras knew what Joly was trying to do and so he went over to Eponine who was trying to sit herself up. Enjolras placed himself behind the girl and slowly helped her to sit up, taking it slowly as she was in a lot of pain. He held onto her whilst Joly gave her spoonfuls of honey.

Eponine found comfort in having Enjolras so close to hers, and she felt herself blush slightly. No one noticed though as she was already bright red in the face due to her temperature. She felt the honey go down the back of her throat and it felt nice and soothing. "When your chest feels tight or your throat take a spoonful of this" Joly said. Once Eponine had finished swallowing the last spoonful of honey she spoke.

"thank you so much" She said, her voice was still a little croaky but not as much as earlier when she had spoken to Enjolras.

"Eponine, it's not a problem at all" Joly replied, smiling at Eponine.

Joly moved into the chair that was still by the side of the bed, Azelma moved to the bottom of the bed.

"Eponine listen to me, you are bed bound for a week at the least then maybe, depending on how well you're healing, you can start to move around again" he saw Eponine roll her eyes at the thought of being inside for this length of time, so quickly added "I think you have a chest infection as well, which isn't good when mixed with a broken rib. You have a severe cough, and last night you were coughing up blood and today you have a high fever and clearly you are still really weak, so please just take my advice a stay in bed"

"Fine, okay, I will, it'll probably hurt me to leave my bed anyway" She replied, reluctantly.

Azelma was listening into the conversation and her mind was thinking very quickly. _A week, how can she stay in bed for a week? Where will she stay in bed for a week? If she goes home father will beat her more for being gone this length of time already, me with it. We can't go home but we can't stay here. _

"Now I want you to rest here, I need to talk to Azelma and Enjolras outside" Joly said, getting up from the chair that he was sat in. He walked into the living room with Azelma and Enjolras following.

Eponine took this time alone to allow a few tears to run down her cheeks.

"Azelma, where do you live? Eponine needs to be at home in her own bed" Azelma ignored Joly's question and moved to look out the window.

_Brujon. _Azelma could see the man from her father's gang walking in the street below, she moved away before she could be seen.

"Azelma?" Enjolras said, noticing she hadn't responded to Joly's question.

She walked over to a chair and took a seat, resting her elbow on side of it and resting her head on her hand. _Should I tell them?_ She thought to herself.

Enjolras' noticed the reluctance Azelma had in replying to the question asked and so went over to her, he knelt down in front of her. "Azelma is there something you're not telling us?" he questioned.

Azelma turned to look at the young man. Joly joined in, using a stern voice he said "Azelma"

"Fine" She said, rolling her eyes at what she was about to tell them. "She can't go home"

"Why not?" Enjolras asked, concerned.

Azelma rolled her eyes once more. "Our father beats us, Eponine especially" She ran her fingers across her shoulder remembering a beaten she had required a few months ago. The two men looked at each other.

"It was him who caused all those injuries. On Tuesday she had been out pickpocketing and had made a lot of money, but she didn't give our father all the money and kept some of it for herself. One of our fathers…friends... was sent to get her but she refused and he beat her up, she then came to the café. When she didn't come home father lost his temper and hit me. When she did finally come home father was mad and beat her, almost to death. She passed out and then dragged her up the stairs and then locked us both in our room. The next day the door was unlocked but Eponine was still out cold and I didn't dare leave her to get help, fearing for her life" Azelma spoke so quickly that Joly and Enjolras struggled to keep up, they were in shock.

Once she had finished she burst in to tears. Joly comforted the girl and rubbed her back "It's okay Azelma, we're here now, we won't let anyone hurt you"

"You can stay here for as long as you need, both of you" Enjolras joined in.

"Thank you Monsieur, but we can't, when we do eventually go back it will just result in an even worse beating, and we're needed to make money for the family" She said through broken sobs. "Eponine can stay until she's better, it's safer here for her at home where she'll be forced to go and work, but I am okay so therefore I must be leaving, thank you for everything" and before anyone could stop her Azelma got up off her chair and left.

Enjolras and Joly stood in shock for a moment; Eponine's fierce cough was what finally brought them back to their senses. They rushed into the bedroom where Eponine was laying on her side, leaning over the edge of the bed. She couldn't help coughing and yet it caused her so much pain.

Joly started to pour some honey onto a spoon whilst Enjolras gently rubbed Eponine's back. Once her cough has subsided she took the opportunity to take a mouthful of honey.

"Thanks" she smiled, sitting herself up in the bed, leaning on the headboard. The two men couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor young woman; if only they had known sooner then she wouldn't be like this now.

"Where's 'Zelm?" Eponine asked, noticing that she had not yet entered the room. "She told us, Eponine" Enjolras said with a tone he hoped would reassure her. "Eponine, you should have said something, we could've helped you sooner" As he spoke Eponine turned her eyes away and stared at her hands, her wrists had little bruises on them from where she had been held down.

"I know, I just- I just didn't want to make a fuss" she said shrugging her shoulders, not breaking the she stare she still held with her hands.

Joly gently placed a hand on Eponine's right shoulder. "Where's 'Zelm?" She asked again, even though she could already guess what the answer would be. Still she had no answer so she looked up, into Enjolras' eyes "She's gone home hasn't she?" she asked, he nodded "we couldn't stop her" he clarified.

There was nothing she could do about it apart from hope that her father would have some kind of mercy on her sister, she thought about her all day. Was she going to get beaten? Probably.


	4. Dream

**In regards to this Chapter!**** Firstly i apologies for the long update, i struggled so much writing the first half of this chapter, i didn't know where i was going with it but yeah, i sorted it now! Secondly i just want to say that all the stuff written in italics in this chapter is part of Eponine's dream so you know what it is, although i hope it should make sense without me telling you. Okay enjoy xxx**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day Joly went round to Enjolras' at 9 in the morning. Eponine was still asleep and Enjolras was cooking a broth that they would eat later on for lunch.

"How is she today?" Joly asked as he headed over to the bedroom. "Yeah, okay, she woke up a couple of times during the night coughing but the honey seems to do the trick, although she's still not taking proper breaths yet"

Joly gently pushed open the door and let himself in, he walked over to the bed and felt Eponine's forehead with the back of his hand. It seemed like her temperature had gone down but it was still hotter than it should be.

At his touch Eponine had woken up, she opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the lighting in the room. "Morning Eponine", "Morning" she grumbled back, she seemed to have lost most of her voice over night.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, "less groggy then yesterday" she replied, slowly manoeuvring herself into a sitting position. Joly propped up her pillows behind her "your coughing less, which is good, what about your ribs? May I take a look?" Eponine nodded and slowly rolled her top up, maintaining her own dignity. Joly gently felt Eponine's ribs, she gave a little hiss as he got to the broken one "Sorry" he said, she gave a half smile, half grimace.

"You're healing quicker than I thought you would, so that's good news"

Suddenly a smash came from the kitchen, followed by Enjolras cursing out loud. Eponine giggled to herself whilst Joly quickly hopped up and ran to see what had happened.

"Are you okay?" Joly asked, reaching out to grab Enjolras' red hand. "yeah, I'm find Joly, I just went to grab the bowl of broth and it burnt my hand so I dropped it, nothing to worry about" Joly noticed a smashed bowl lying on the floor, "I'll clear it up, you go to Eponine, there's a bowl of cold water by the bed, put your hand in it and keep it there until I come in" Joly said, pushing Enjolras in the direction of the bedroom.

Once Joly had washed the floor and disposed of the broken bowl he went back into the bedroom and wrapped Enjolras' burn in a bandage before continuing with Eponine.

"As I was saying, Eponine I need you to start taking deeper breaths when inhaling and exhaling, I know it will hurt but it needs to be done" Joly said "we can do it together it will help" he turned to face Eponine and her hands in his "okay, on 3 we will takes a nice slow deep breath, follow me, 1 2 3" and then they both slowly inhaled "and out" Joly said, the sudden increase In air in her lungs made Eponine cough and Joly rubbed her back gently. They repeated the breathing a few more times whilst Enjolras sat and read a book on the previous revolutions that Paris had seen in the past.

"Eponine is there anything you want because you're going to be cooped up in here for a few more days and it must be boring for you?" Joly asked. Eponine rattled her brains then turned to Enjolras "Enjolras" She croaked. He closed his book and placed it on the floor "yes?" "Can I read one of your books please?" she asked "I haven't read a book in a long time, father sold all the books we had when we had to leave our inn" "well, yes sure you can" Enjolras was surprised the girl could even read. He left the room, returning to his own bedroom. He had many books and he wasn't quite sure what books Eponine would want to read, or what books she had read. He picked up 3 Jane Austen books for her that he had required from his mother before she had passed away 5 years ago, they were; Emma, Pride and Prejudice and Sense and Sensibility.

When he presented the books to Eponine she took Emma, saying that her mother used to read it to her when she was younger and remembering the life she used to live, oh how things had changed since then…

There was a knock on the door to Enjolras' flat; he got up reluctantly to see who it was. "Gavroche" he said as he let the boy in, Gavroche eyes were darting around the room as if scanning for something. "Can I help you?" Enjolras asked. "Eponine, is she here?" the boy asked, "Yes, she's in the spare bedroom –"but before Enjolras could continue Gavroche had ran up the stairs and into the room where Eponine and Joly were sat.

"Eponine, are you okay?" he said, running over to his sister. "Gavroche?" Eponine and Joly both questioned at the same time. "Yes, I'm fine, what about you? I haven't seen you for a week!" Eponine added, ruffling Gavroche's hair.

Enjolras had entered the room and he and Joly looked on at the siblings, though they did not yet know the relation between the two.

"I'm fine, I'm fine", "I hope you're keeping out of trouble" she said, "you know how it is" he said, and yes Eponine did know how it was, to have to pickpocket in order to survive and to be cold all the time in winters and not have anywhere comfy to sleep at night, yes she knew full well how it was.

Gavroche turned round and face Enjolras "Thank you Enjolras for allowing Eponine to stay here", "Gavroche it's nothing really, sorry for being rude but do you two know each other?" Enjolras asked.

"Ah yes, you see we are brother and sister, our parents kicked me out when I was just a babe" Gavroche explained. "You were just a babe?" Joly asked, it didn't seem right to him how someone could kick out their own child into the filthy slums of Paris. "That would be correct, but I'd rather they had done that then kept me"

"I miss you" Eponine said, ruffling her brothers' hair once again. "I miss you too sis'" Gavroche said back, placing a small hand on his sisters cheek.

"Oh, I better get going Eponine, I have to go meet some friends, I plan on teaching them how to pickpocket today" Gavroche said with a smile before hoping from his seat "Stay out of trouble" Eponine said before giving her brother a peck on the cheek "I will, although I don't go looking for trouble, trouble finds me" and with that he left, slamming the door shut behind him.

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes, the sound of Eponine's stomach rumbling bringing them back to their senses. She grabbed her stomach, massaging it. "I would give you some broth, but I dropped that on the floor so is bread and jam okay?" Eponine gave a little giggle at the words Enjolras had just spoken, "you're asking a gamine like me if bread and jam is okay?" Enjolras just shrugged "don't call yourself that Eponine" and then he left, returning a few minutes later with a plate of food.

If Eponine was alone she would have scoffed he face with this delicious food, never before had she tasted such soft bread and the last time she had eaten jam was a week before her families inn had been forced to close, but as she was in the presence of her friends she decided to act more like a 'woman' and took small bites.

Once she had finished eating Enjolras went and washed up the plate, he got a fresh cup of water for Eponine and then him and Joly went out leaving Eponine alone to her own devices, not that she could do much. She grabbed the book that Enjolras had lent her and lay in bed reading.

Eponine had been reading for a good 3 hours and she was beginning to tire, she marked the page in her book and then closed it before placing it on the table beside the bed. She slowly moved from her sitting position and laid her head on the pillow, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_She was walking along the path slowly making her way home. The rain was falling heavy now, painfully hitting her body and wetting her red dress, it was the dress that Enjolras had first bought her, red being his favourite colour. She turned the last corner. Before entering through the gate to her house she stopped to smell the lovely red roses that were growing outside her home. They smelt delightful; she picked a handful deciding that she would put them on the kitchen table. Eponine opened the gate and walked down the path to her home. She had a lovely home; it had 3 bedrooms and a good sized kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. It also had a small conservatory that was very peaceful for sitting in at night time and watching the night sky. Eponine noticed that the front door was slightly agar 'hmmm, that's weird' she thought, her husband was at work and there child was at school, no one was due home for another hour at the least. She quietly went in and closed the door behind her, she went into the kitchen and filled up a vase with water and then put the roses in, she then placed the vase on the kitchen table. She heard a crash from the bedroom above; grabbing a knife from the draw she silently made her way up the stairs. The door to her and Enjolras' room was open, she tip-toed in and pulled out the knife in front of her grasping it with two hands "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" she screamed. The man turned around bashing his head on the cupboard frame that he had been leaning into, trying to grab as much silver jewellery as he could get his hands on. Eponine recognised this man, it was a man called Montparnasse, and she hadn't seen him or any of her father's gang for a good 3 years. "Eponine, my dear Eponine, I haven't seen you for a long time" Montparnasse said, stepping closer to the woman. "Come any closer and- and I'll-""you'll do what?" Montparnasse walked round Eponine placing his hands on either of her shoulders. Eponine gulped, "I'll-"and before finishing her sentence she was silenced by her own screams. Montparnasse, whilst stood behind Eponine had had ran his hands down the length of her arms grasping her tightened hands in his, before she had noticed or could react he had lowered the knife so Eponine was now pointing it at herself, just below her belly-button. In one swift moment Montparnasse had made Eponine stab herself, blood began pouring out of her, she screamed and screamed hoping, just hoping, that someone would hear her, tears now streaming down her face. Suddenly she felt the warmth of a body round her, the smell she recognised was Enjolras. "Shh, it's okay"_ _he said._

Eponine opened her eyes "Shh, it's okay" she heard again, this time it was in reality not in her dream. "Shh don't cry Eponine, it was just a nightmare, you're safe" Enjolras' soothing voice now comforted her. She slowly sat up "hear have a sip of water" Enjolras said, passing a glass into her hands. She took a large gulp; her throat was dry from screaming. "You had us worried for a minute, we could hear your screams from the café and we thought someone was attacking you" Joly said, she hadn't even noticed that he was there.

"Sorry" Eponine said, placing her glass down on the bedside table "do you want to talk about it?" Enjolras said, gently tucking a sweat drenched strand of hair behind Eponine's ear. Eponine didn't say anything, she just shook her head.


	5. The return

Chapter 5

It had been 8 days since Eponine had first came into Enjolras' house and a week since she had last seen Azelma. This was the second day that Eponine was allowed out of bed, she spent most of her time sitting on the sofa next to the window, from this position she could watch people in the streets below and most importantly look out for her sister. The previous day she had seen a couple of her father's gang members pickpocket a few people, she wanted to go out there and give them a piece of her mind but she knew that it wouldn't do her any good and would just make matters worse. Eponine sat and watched as two of the men stood talking to each other, they seemed slightly agitated and angry and she really wished she could hear what they were saying.

The two men where Babet and Gueulemer, they were angry because since Eponine had disappeared they had to do all Thenadier's dirty work for him.

At this moment in time Eponine watched as the two men passed Enjolras' house again, not wanting to be seen up the window she went over to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. She could hear somebody shout from outside, her heart started thumping.

There was a knock on the door, Eponine jumped at the sound and felt her heart enter her throat. _They've found me, I'm going to die, they've found me _she thought. Eponine didn't know what to do, should she run? Should she hide?

Enjolras was preparing for a revolution and she knew that he kept a rifle in his bedroom under a certain floor board. She went into his room and heard someone begin thumping at the front door, only harder this time. She grabbed the rifle and made her way down the stairs, slowly because her ribs still hurt.

Eponine went up to the door "who is it?"she said confidently. "it's me"the person said in a shaky breath, as if they had been running and were out of breath. Eponine frowned "who's me?", "Azelma, now let me in"Eponine lowered the rifle and unlocked the door, slowly turning the doorknob. She was still unsure if she trusted the person on the other side.

Azelma darted in the door, slamming it behind her. Eponine locked the door and stood the rifle up against the wall. "Sorry 'Zelm, it's just I saw Babet and Gueulemer pass and thought they'd found me" Eponine noticed Azelma standing with her head lowered, a tear fell from the girls face and hit the floor, leaving behind a stain on the wood. "Azelma? Are you okay?" Eponine asked, lifting up her sister's chin and turning Azelma's face side to side inspecting the bruises that now formed on her face.

Another tear hit the floor "Come on, let me make you a cup of tea" Eponine said, gesturing her sister up the stairs.

Azelma sat with her tea in her hands; it was warming her up since it was so cold outside. She was distant and didn't speak; she just looked to the floor with the odd tear falling here and there.

Eponine had never seen her sister like this before, not beaten and bruised, she had always taken her sisters beatings but this time she hadn't been there and she felt a sense of guilt swarm her. They sat in silence, sipping their tea.

There was a knock on the door and then the women heard it open "it's only me" they heard Enjolras shout from the bottom of the stairs. At the sound of his voice Azelma leaped up, spilling tea down her shirt. She went to rush down the stairs but Eponine grabbed her by the arm "you're staying here" she said sternly, Azelma gasped a little showing that she was in pain. Eponine rolled up her sister's sleeve to uncover a purple and green bruise, clearly the size of a fist.

"Did Papa do this to you?" Eponine asked, Azelma nodded and began cry noisily. Eponine hugged her sister tightly and rubbed her back "I'm so sorry 'Zelm" she whispered.

Enjolras reached the two sisters "Is everything okay?" he asked, Eponine looked up and nodded although he knew straight away that she was lying. He played along anyway and left the sisters alone; in his bedroom he picked up one of his books on the battle of Waterloo and continued reading from his last place.

Eponine did feel sorry for her sister, this was the first time she had received a proper beating like the ones Eponine herself received more often than not.

"You will stay here tonight" Azelma was about to retort but Eponine spoke again "no buts, you can sleep in my bed"

It was only about 3pm in the afternoon but Eponine could see how tired her sister was, she mustn't have gotten much sleep during the previous night, so she decided to make her sister have a nap and would wake her up for dinner.

This bed seemed a lot more comfy then Enjolras' bed that she had slept in a week or so before, it was probably because it had had less use out of it. Azelma closed her eyes and, what felt like 5 minutes later, she was being woken up by someone calling her name.

Eponine had cooked up a ratatouille for her, Enjolras and Azelma to eat. To Azelma the food was like heaven, she hadn't eaten this well since she was a young child.

That night once Azelma had gone to bed Eponine and Enjolras sat talking about their childhoods, Eponine surprised herself about how much she had shared, usually she wouldn't tell anyone anything.

Enjolras heard all about the lives the two sisters had, they had nothing and their father was a cruel cruel man. He wanted so much to help them, he offered on several occasions to let the two girls live with him but Eponine kept turning down the offer. The only thing she did accept that night was the offer to sleep in Enjolras bed whilst he slept on the sofa, he was a true gentleman.

The next morning Enjolras woke up early, before anyone else. He got dressed and then went to the bank and grabbed all the money he had in his flat. He then headed out.

He walked through the city of Paris, slowly getting deeper and deeper into the slums. He saw many beggars and he thought to himself "this is what we're fighting for"

Enjolras came across the house in which Eponine had accidently told him about during their chat. He went up to the door and took in a deep breath, and then he knocked.

There was a sudden silence behind the door and then he heard a women speak "who is it?" "My name is…" Enjolras paused, trying to think of a fake name "…Jean" "what do you want?" the women spoke again, "I've come to buy your daughters" before Enjolras could blink the door flung open.

"For how long?" this time there was a man speaking before him. Enjolras could smell the alcohol on the man's breath as he spoke. "A week", the man who had opened the door suddenly became very happy. "It'll cost you, for both of my girls, if you can find them" Enjolras pulled out some money and gave it to the man, "5 francs more" the other man said. Enjolras didn't have any more money on him, but he did have a pocket watch that his grandfather had given him, it was gold and would be worth 10 francs. Enjolras pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to the man "pleasure doing business with you, I hope you'll keep them entertained" and with a wink the man closed the door in Enjolras face.

Enjolras turned around and headed home, calling to the bank to pull out more money on his way.

When he got back both the girls were sat on the sofa, they each had a slice of bread and jam. "You are both to stay here for the week; I have paid your father upfront"

Eponine jumped from her seat, causing her to lurch over in pain from the sudden movement of her ribs. Enjolras grabbed the brunette, "I'm fine, I'm fine" she said, pushing him off. "you-you paid for us?" she asked, "yes, this morning I went to the house you told me about last night and paid for you, for both of you, for the week, then next week I shall do the same and every week"

Both sisters where in a state of shock.

* * *

**I don't think this chapter is that good, i just needed to bring Azelma back so it was kind of a filler. Sorry it is short and sorry the update took so long. I hope the next one will be longer and quicker to write, i know what's going to happen. The next one will be set about 5 weeks later, not sure yet. Thanks for reading. Review! xox**


	6. Kiss

Chapter 6

5 weeks had passed since Enjolras had bought the two sisters for the first time, and he kept his word. Every week he would walk to Thenadier's home and pay, Thenadier never questioned what the young man was doing with his girls, as long as he had the money he was happy.

Eponine had made a full recovery, although she still had a bit of discomfort when reaching for something high up.

There was a big meeting going on at the Café Musain and the two girls decided to go along, this was the 5th time they had gone and were well acquainted with Enjolras' friends, who in turn took a liking to the sisters.

The speech had just finished and Azelma was sitting between Grantaire and Eponine, with a drink that Enjolras had bought her. Ever since the beating from her father she hadn't been the outgoing Azelma that Eponine once knew, it's like she suddenly grew up overnight.

"Are you alright 'Zelm?" Eponine asked, turning to her sister. "Yes, just tired" Eponine looked at her sister, yes she did look tired. "I might go home" Azelma said getting up, the two girls had taken no time in referring to Enjolras' home as their home. "Okay, come on I'll get someone to take you" Eponine replied, signalling to Enjolras who was the other side of the room.

Eponine and Enjolras had become very protective over Azelma, not allowing her to go out on the streets alone and Enjolras did the same with Eponine.

Enjolras agreed to walk Azelma back to his home and then would return, it was only 7.23pm after all.

Once left alone Azelma changed into a blue nightgown that Enjolras had bought her, he had also bought Eponine the same but in red, and then lied in her bed and fell asleep.

Back at the Café Musain Enjolras had returned and had bought Eponine another drink. Eponine and Azelma tidied his home during the week and cooked most of the meals, they also helped out at the Café on weekends sometimes, they would do anything for Enjolras because he bought them out of the hell they were living at home, although they didn't expect it to last because there father or his gang was bound to come searching for them someday, but they lived everyday not expecting it to be the same the next.

"Azelma always seems to be tired" Enjolras said, moving his chair closer to Eponine's. "Hmmm, I know" Eponine grumbled, she was thinking the same and had been for the past couple of days. "Maybe she's coming down with something?" he said, "maybe"

The two of them sat round a small table in the corner of the Café in silence for a minute until they were disturbed by the sound of Grantaire falling to the floor in front of them followed by the sound of a worried Joly running over and pulling him up.

"Go home Grantaire" Enjolras laughed. "oh, don't you worry Enjolras, that's exactly where he is going" Joly said before dragging the drunken out of the Café.

"Right, I'm going to get going too, you coming?" Enjolras asked, offering his hand out for Eponine. "Yeah, better check on 'Zelm" Eponine replied, placing her palm in Enjolras' and standing up.

They unhooked hands and walked down the stairs of the Musain and into the bitterly cold night air. "oohh" Eponine said, feeling the cold hit her. She had only come out in a thin shawl. Enjolras took his own jacket off and placed it round Eponine's shoulders, feeling the cold hit him in return.

"oh, no Enjolras you don't have to do that, we'll be home in-" and before she could finish her sentence she felt the warmth of Enjolras' lips on hers. Enjolras soon backed off "sorry" he said wiping his mouth "It just felt like-" and before he could finish his sentence Eponine had returned the kiss. He was glad to know the feeling was mutual.

The two parted and Enjolras grabbed Eponine's hand "come on, we'll catch our death out here" he said, pulling her along to his home with a wide smile on his face.

That night Enjolras was laying in his bed, he and Eponine agreed to take it in turns to sleep in the bed whilst the other slept on the sofa, when the door to his bedroom was pushed open. Eponine slowly walked into the bedroom "It's very cold on the sofa"

Enjolras shifted over to one side of his bed, Eponine shrunk down into the duvet beside him. Her head seemed to fit perfectly on Enjolras shoulder and her small body under his arm. She snuggled into his warm body and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Eponine and Enjolras woke almost at the same time, both having had the best night's sleep of their lives. They lay in silence for a few minutes before deciding to get up before Azelma noticed that they had slept together.

Eponine began breakfast; she cut open two croissants and filled them with cheese and ham. Enjolras grabbed his food and went and sat on a chair around a small wooden table that seated two. Eponine followed.

Azelma came out of her room and threw herself into the armchair. She lay across it and held her hands over her face and groaned.

"You okay?" Eponine asked, looking over to her sister. Azelma didn't say anything, she just groaned again. "Do you want some water?" Enjolras asked, getting up from his seat.

He filled up an empty glass and gave it to Azelma who was now sitting normally in the chair. She downed half the water before returning the glass the Enjolras' hands. "Thanks" she smiled. "You not feeling well?" Eponine asked again, putting the back of her hand onto her sister's forehead.

Azelma shook her head, "I feel really sick", "go back to bed" Enjolras demanded. That's exactly what she did. Enjolras gave her a bowl to put beside her bed, may she need to actually be sick.

During the day Enjolras took Eponine out to her first market, it was the Sunday market in Notre Dame. She wore a new dress that Enjolras had bought her, though she still felt more comfortable in her rags.

They walked around for a few hours looking at all the stalls, Enjolras bought Eponine a thin silver chain bracelet and they bought some baguettes, eggs and ham. Enjolras then treated her to lunch where they went to a small patisserie just round the corner from the market.

The two of them showed affection to each the whole time. He would gently tap her on the nose and she would give a little giggle, they walked arm in arm most of the day. They felt comfortable in each other's presence and soon they found themselves strolling along the Seine. They found a bench and decided to take a seat. It wasn't long before they found themselves lips to lips once again.

Time went a lot faster than they were both expecting and soon they noticed the sun beginning to set. They decided to head home.

They walked in to find Azelma curled up on the sofa, a still empty bowl on the floor beside her. Eponine walked over and knelt on the floor, next to the bowl. She put her hand on her sister's shoulders and whispered her name. Azelma opened her eyes.

"You feeling any better?" Eponine asked, "a little" Azelma answered, sitting herself up. "I'm hungry" she said rubbing her stomach. "I'm now going to cook dinner" Eponine said getting up and going over to the worktop.

That night Enjolras and Eponine had fish stew whilst Azelma kept to simple bread and butter saying that the smell of fish was too strong and made her want to gag.

About an hour after eating Azelma returned to her room and went to sleep.

Enjolras noticed Eponine sitting in the arm chair deep in thought, "are you worried?" he said, sitting on the arm of the chair. "a little, considering we spent most of our lives starving on the streets we hardly ever got ill and if we did it would be a simple cold, I can't remember the last time either of us were properly sick" Enjolras put an arm around Eponine, "it's just a little bug, she'll be fine" he said, "I suppose" Eponine said with a shrug of her shoulders, "if it makes you feel better I'll get Joly to come over to check on her tomorrow, depending on how she is in the morning" A smile made its way on to Eponine's face, "thank you" she said before planting a sweet kiss on Enjolras' lips.

That night the two of them slept together again, it was much warmer than the sofa and Eponine felt safe.

* * *

**I said this would be longer, but it's not that much longer! i do feel like it does have a lot packed into it though :) I am really sorry about my crap writing skills though.**

**Oh, i'm now watching the 1978 film adaption of Les Miserables so yeah, anyway cheerio! (yes, i'm British) xox**


	7. Joly

Chapter 7

The next morning Eponine and Enjolras woke to the sound of Azelma throwing up in the room next door. Eponine leaped out of bed and ran to her sister, Enjolras hot on her heels.

She held back her sisters hair and rubbed her back, "it seems you have quite a bug there, do you want me to get Joly?" Enjolras asked, Eponine nodded at the same time as Azelma shook her head. "Come on 'Zelm, look at the state of you" Eponine said rubbing her sisters arm, as if to keep her warm. Azelma threw up once more into the bowl on the floor, "no, it's just a bug, it'll pass" she said before heaving once more.

Eponine gave a heavy sigh "fine, but if you're still being sick this evening then I'm getting Joly whether you like it or not" Azelma mumbled as if to agree.

10 minutes passed and Azelma hadn't thrown up so she put her head back against the pillows, Enjolras went and got the pillows off his bed and placed them under Azelma's head whilst Eponine disposed of the contents of the bowl and washed it. She then replaced the bowl back beside the bed.

"I have to pop down to the Café for an hour or so, will you be okay?" Enjolras said, looking at Eponine who was now sitting on a stool and gently stroking Azelma's hand. "Yeah" Eponine said, and with a smile Enjolras left. The two sisters heard the slam of the front door and then a key twisting and turning as Enjolras locked them in.

"Eponine?" Azelma opened her eyes as she spoke, "yes?" Eponine leant forward and felt her sister's temperature, she was a bit hot. "Please can you sing that song that mama used to sing to us when we were children?" "Ma Grand Mere?" "Yes, that one" and so that is what Eponine sung whilst she watched her sister fall into a deep sleep.

An hour and a half later Enjolras came back, with him was Combeferre. "Sorry, Enjolras wanted to show me something" Combeferre said, apologising for showing up unexpectedly. "Oh, no it's okay; will you be staying for luncheon?" Eponine asked, closing her book and getting up from the sofa. "No, thank you. I have somewhere to be" Combeferre replied, following Enjolras into his bedroom.

Eponine followed them into the room, stopping at the doorway "can I get you a coffee? Tea?" she asked. Enjolras looked up from a pile of books that he was looking in "can I have a coffee please?" He asked, "And you Combeferre?" she asked. "Oh, no, I'm find thank you", Eponine left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Are you two, urrr" Combeferre struggled to find the right word.

"Together? Yes…we are, but please don't tell anyone, especially Grantaire"

"Your secret is safe with me" Combeferre said, pretending to zip his lips together and throwing away the key.

A few moments later Eponine returned with a cup of coffee, placing it on the bedside table.

"How is Azelma?" Combeferre asked, "She is not good, she spent the morning being sick and she has been asleep since" Eponine blink several times, trying to stop tears from forming. "Send my well wishes when she awakes" "thank you" Eponine left the room, returning to her spot on the sofa and opened the book she had been reading to the page she was last on, the book she was reading was Pride and Prejudice.

5 minutes passed and Combeferre came out of the bedroom, "bye Eponine" he said before running down the stairs and letting himself out, Enjolras followed and locked the door.

At that moment a loud bang was heard from Azelma's room, Eponine jumped from her chair "Enjolras" she shouted, he was already up the stairs by the time she had said his name.

Eponine burst through the bedroom door "Azelma?" She expected to see Azelma on the floor but she was sitting up in bed, "Sorry, I just knocked the candlestick onto the floor" Azelma replied, calmly. "Oh, how do you feel?" Eponine asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Better" "I'm glad" Eponine gave her sister a kiss on the forehead, "would you like anything to eat or drink?" she asked. "Can I have some water please?" Eponine nodded and then looked over to Enjolras who was standing in the doorway, he got the message and went and fetched a glass of water.

Azelma took a sip of the water, "do you want anything to eat?" Enjolras asked, Azelma shook her head "actually, I really fancy grapes" she answered, suddenly changing her mind. "I'll nip out and get you some" Enjolras said, and then he left.

Eponine sat herself next to Azelma on the bed, both resting their heads on the headboards, and pulled the cover over her. "I don't want you to get ill" Azelma laughed, Eponine just shrugged.

They sat and chatted until they heard Enjolras return, he threw the grapes onto Azelma's lap with a "here you go" "thanks" she smiled, popping one into her mouth "want one?" she asked, passing them to her sister, "no thanks" Eponine said.

Before she knew it Azelma had eaten all the grapes, Eponine smiled, glad to see her sister better, "must've just been a morning thing" Azelma shrugged, _yeah just a morning thing. _

Although she had slept for the majority of the day Azelma was still tired, she moved herself onto the sofa though and sat looking out the window. The next thing she knew Eponine was shaking her, "Oi, Azelma, it's 10 o'clock go to bed" Eponine whispered to her. _10 o'clock? _

She moved herself back to her bed; she was starting to feel sick of the sight of it.

The next morning Enjolras and Eponine were woken to the sound of Azelma being sick once more, Eponine jumped out of bed and told Enjolras to go and fetch Joly.

Enjolras got dressed quickly and rushed out the door down the street. Eponine went over to Azelma and held back her hair "I thought you were over this?" "I thought I was –"Azelma swallowed "-too" then she was sick once more.

The sisters heard Joly and Enjolras rushing up the stairs, "oh Azelma" Joly said seeing the poor girl hanging over the bed retching into a bowl. He pulled up a stool to the side of the bed and sat on it, "tell me" he said looking to Eponine. "Well the day before yesterday she said she felt really sick then yesterday morning she was being sick but then she fell asleep until the afternoon and was fine so I thought she was over the bug but now she's being sick again" "right, has she been tired?" Joly asked, concern forming in his eyes, "yes, she's been asleep more than she has been awake" Eponine answered. Azelma had finished being sick and so fell back into the bed. "Do you mind if I speak to her alone?" Eponine nodded and she and Enjolras left the room "I'll make some coffee" she said.

"So you've been feeling sick" Azelma nodded, "in the mornings only or all day?" Joly asked, "mainly in the mornings" Azelma replied sitting herself up in the bed.

"You've felt tired?" "All the time", "okay I'm going to ask some questions, just nod or shake your head to answer" Azelma nodded. "Cravings?" she nodded. "Breast tenderness?" she nodded, forming a frown. "Needing the loo more often?" she nodded again. "Has your mouth been watering more?" she nodded. "Right, okay Azelma" Joly said, leaning forward, "have you…had sex recently? Within the last two months?" Azelma looked concerned.

"Azelma, you can trust me" Joly reassured, putting a hand onto her shoulder. A tear fell down Azelma's cheek. He got it, "have you, have you been, err" Azelma nodded, bursting into tears "right, okay" "I'm pregnant aren't I?" Azelma asked, Joly nodded causing Azelma to cry louder.

At the sound of Azelma's sobs Eponine had come back into the bedroom, she ran up to her sister and flung her arms round her, "I'm sorry" "I'm sorry" Azelma kept repeating over and over again. "Sorry for what? You've got nothing to be sorry about" Eponine said, rubbing her sister's back to reassure her.

Joly left the room, giving the two sisters some space and went and sat next to Enjolras on the sofa.

"I'm sorry" Azelma continued, Eponine gave her sister room and held her at arm's length "Azelma why do you keep saying sorry?" "I-I-I'm-I'm pregnant" Eponine gasped, "but, how? You- you've never-""Eponine I have" "When? Who?" "It was that night you stayed here, father beat me and then left me for- for them, it was Montparnasse" Azelma burst into tears once again, "oh 'Zelm" Eponine said hugging her sister tightly.

About half an hour later Eponine came out from her sisters room, her eyes were red from crying. Enjolras ran up to her and grabbed her from the shoulders and pulled her towards him "what is it?" he said quietly into her ear. Eponine got out from his grasp and pulled him over to the sofa. "Our father-""what did he do?" Enjolras' tone of voice suddenly changed. "It wasn't actually him, but after Azelma left us she went home were father was waiting for her and then he beat her-" Eponine noticed that Enjolras' hands were now formed as fists, she laid her hands on top of his. "-then he left her to his gang and there's this man called Montparnasse, and he, well he- he" Eponine trailed off hoping that Enjolras would get where she was going with this, she didn't want to say the actual word.

"He did what?" Enjolras released his fists and pulled Eponine into an embrace causing her to shed more tears, _he was going to make her say it. _"he-he, he raped her and now she's pregnant" She felt Enjolras' hug tighten around her as the words came out of her mouth.

Suddenly Enjolras got to his feet and grabbed his red jacket that was lying on the kitchen worktop. "Where are you going Enj?" Eponine asked, although she could already bet 10 francs on where he was going.

"You know" was all Enjolras said before leaving.

Eponine gulped and took a step backwards until she fell onto the sofa. She put her hands in her face and thought, thought about everything. _Azelma, Enjolras, the baby, what was going to happen to her and her sister when Enjolras could no longer afford to keep them?_ _What would become of the baby? They can't even look after themselves let alone a baby. _Eponine stopped on this thought. _A baby. _She had to spell the word out to herself.

_B-A-B-Y._

And that's when the shock of what had happened to her sister actually set in and everything suddenly became real.

She suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline hit her and before she knew what she was doing she was walking through the streets of Paris, a knife in her hand.

* * *

**Okay, just a warning that the next chapter might take a while for me to write because i have a few things to work out and sort out so... okay, thanks for being lovely byeeee xxx**


	8. Gavroche

Chapter 8

Enjolras was walking at a quick pace, dashing from one street to the next. He knew who he was looking for, only problem was he didn't know what they looked like.

A few streets away Eponine had guessed where Enjolras would be heading and so had followed, unbeknown to him. Eponine's knowledge of the streets allowed her to move at a much quicker speed to Enjolras, she took all the short cuts and avoided bumping into people in the daytime rush.

The sound of the bells at Notre Dame Cathedral rang out 1pm.

Eponine came out of a short yet dark alley, although it was only the afternoon she still needed to squint to see through the dim lighting. She suddenly felt an eerie presence around her. Clutching on tightly to the knife that was now placed into her belt for safekeeping, she slowly turned around.

She could the see the shadow of somebody at the opposite end of the alley to her, which would only take a dozen steps to get to. She felt her grip on the knife tighten and moved against the wall of the house next to her, with her back to it. Taking a deep but quiet breath she began to move, using her hands upon the bricks as guidance.

The shadow was clearly a man, he seemed quite tall and was leaning against a wall with one knee bent allowing for his foot to sit against the bricks, with one hand he was juggling something round and smooth, it was an apple.

Her heart was beating against her chest so fast she thought it may break out at any minute. She was inches from the other person, the only thing dividing them was the corner of a wall of what once was a patisserie but was now a boarded up abandoned shop, just like many of the shops in this part of Paris.

Craaaack.

The twig that Eponine had just stood on snapped in half beneath her, she froze with fear.

Back at Enjolras' flat Azelma was home alone; she felt scared and anxious for her sister and Enjolras, she knew where they were both heading. I need to tell someone she thought to herself. She was only just recovering from the news that she was expecting and still felt weak and sick but she knew that the longer she left it the more endanger the over two would become.

Azelma got herself into a dress and made her way out the door and into the street, she didn't like the feeling of being on her own as she had gotten so used to having someone constantly around to protect her and be with her.

She took a deep breath and walked to the only place she knew she could get help, the café musain.

Before stepping into the café she felt herself overcome with a bout of nausea and dizziness, she held on the wall to steady herself and took a few deep breaths. When the feeling went she stepped through the door, within seconds of taking the step a worried Joly had run up to her, grabbing her just as another feeling of dizziness washed over her. "You okay?" he asked, sitting Azelma into a nearby chair, she shook her head, tears were beginning to form in her eyes once again.

Joly kneeled in front of her "tell me" he instructed, "Eponine told Enjolras everything and then he ran off and then I heard Eponine leave and I think they've gone to find M-Montparnasse or father and I" Azelma paused for a moment "and I think they're going to get hurt and they left me alone and I was scared someone would come for me whilst everyone was gone" As she spoke these words Joly's expression changed, he was worried and was over-thinking all the possibilities that could happen.

Combeferre was standing within hearing distance of the pair and at the sound of Enjolras' name he decided to intervene "we need to find them" he said, making Azelma jump slightly she had not heard him approach. "I agree Combeferre, but we do not know the streets, we could easily end up in trouble ourselves" Joly said, thinking off all the injuries he would have to mop up earlier if they were to go along with this plan, "we can't just go out there, you know how dangerous the Patron-Minette is" Azelma shuddered at the name of her father's gang, she nodded in agreement with Joly.

"We have to Joly, if we can't fight against them then how are we meant to overthrow the government?" Joly stared at Azelma and then back to Combeferre, then he gave a simple nod.

Eponine saw the shadow of the figure move, they were about to turn the corner and find her. She screamed.

She screamed as loudly as she could and closed her eyes in hope that any blows that followed would be over quickly, but none came. Instead she felt two small hands grasp round her waist and a head rest on her stomach, she stopped screaming and opened one eye. Gavroche.

Gavroche had his arms wrapped around his sister, embracing her in a tight hug. "Gavroche?" Eponine questioned, "What?" he replied, she peeled her brother from her body and held him at an arm's length and then grasped his chin in her hand and turned his face from side to side, he grasped her arms and jerked her away "I'm fine" he said, he knew that she was looking for any signs that he had been beaten "you know I don't let that disgusting human touch me" he added with a smile.

Accepting that her brother was fine she pulled him back into their previous embrace, "what are you doing over this side of town?" Gavroche asked, "I thought you lived with Enjolras now?" "I do, I just wanted to… find you and look I did" she said, ruffling Gavroche's hair.

"Come on, I'm taking you back with me to get some food" Eponine said, putting her arm around little Gavroche. As they headed back to Enjolras' house Eponine looked round to check that nobody was following her and her brother.

Suddenly an exhausted Enjolras' came sprinting towards the pair "are you okay 'Ponine?" he panted, struggling to find his breath, she nodded "yes, Gavroche just frightened me I thought he was… you know", "ah, Gavroche, long time no see" Gavroche nodded.

"Alright?" Gavroche asked, "Not too bad, yourself?" Enjolras responded, "Good ta, been keeping myself busy" "as long as you're keeping out of trouble, come on let's go back to mine, we left Azelma alone" _Shit._ Eponine's eyes widened at the thought.

Enjolras gestured for Gavroche to walk in front of him and Eponine.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Enjolras asked Eponine, keeping his voice low so that Gavroche would not hear. "I'm sure Enj, I'm sure…have you calmed down now?" she asked him, also keeping her voice low. "Eponine, I am so sorry for just leaving but I was mad, mad at the fact someone would do this to a young girl like Azelma, it was just unbearable to think they would go unpunished, but for the sake of the both of you I will not act upon my thoughts, I know that it may do more harm than good. But I can't make any promises that I will be able to contain myself if there happens to be a next time" Eponine took in every word that he was saying, "thank you" she said and then she placed her hand into his.

Eponine had managed to conceal the knife she was carrying in her belt and it was no longer visible, she had decided that her actions would probably do more harm than good, just like Enjolras had said. She decided that she would place the knife back in its place in Enjolras' kitchen when they arrived back.

The whole walk home and consisted of Gavroche singing to himself as if there was no one around him and he was alone, Eponine had missed listening to these little songs that her brother made up off the top of his head.

Enjolras, Eponine and Gavroche had just turned into the road that the Café Musain was on, at the site of the Café Gavroche rubbed his stomach, indicating he was hungry. Enjolras picked up on this, "hungry? C'mon" he said, heading over to the front door, "I'll buy us all something to eat".

As Enjolras approached the door he could hear lots of movement inside, he curiously twisted the door handle and stepped in. The whole of the Les Amis was there, they were running around desperately, preparing weapons. All too busy to notice that three people had just entered.

"What's going on?" Enjolras shouted, making everyone stop in their tracks. "Eponine" Azelma said with delight, running over and throwing her arms around her sister, "I was so worried about you, and you Enjolras" she said, in turn throwing her arms around Enjolras. "Oh, 'Zelm don't worry we're here now, and look who I found" Eponine said, pulling Gavroche out from behind her and nudging him into her sister's open arms.

"I'm so sorry Azelma" Enjolras said, Azelma just shrugged "you're here now that's all that matters"

Enjolras decided that this would be a good time to announce his and Eponine's little secret, he climbed on to a chair so that he towered over everyone. "I have an announcement I would like to make" he looked down at Eponine and smiled, she smiled back knowing what he was about to do, she then offered out her hand and he took it in his own. Most of the Les Amis noticed this movement and stood there with grins on their faces, Grantaire's being the widest of them all. "I would like you too all know that me and Eponine are officially together" and then he quickly jumped down from the chair and kissed Eponine of the lips.

Everyone seemed to be stunned into silence until Grantaire shouted 'I knew it' and went and shook the couples hands, "this deserves a drink" he said turning round and walking over to the bar. Everyone suddenly seemed to come back and an around of applause was conducted.

The Café Musain was loud and cheerful with the sound of happiness, everyone had forgotten their worries and was celebrating Enjolras and Eponine, even though the Les Amis already knew as Jehan had caught the couple sitting by the Seine together and hadn't been able to keep it quiet.

At around 9.30pm Eponine and Enjolras decided to go home, Azelma decided to stay for a while and Joly promised to walk her home later. Gavroche had already left before it got dark and had wondered back over to the Elephant in which he slept.

Eponine and Enjolras laid in Enjolras' bed together, it was a bit of a squish but they managed "I should probably invest in a double bed now" Enjolras said, "mmm" was all Eponine could say as she was on the edge of falling asleep, but she agreed.

* * *

**Okay i really really do have to apologies for taking such a long time to update, i don't even have an excuse, i was just slacking and time always caught up on me. Also i'm sorry if this chapter is really bad, it honestly isn't my best writing skills at all and also a lot happens, i decided not to go with any drama or injuries for this although i'm guessing it's what everyone was expecting, hence why i wanted to surprise you all. But drama will come soon, maybe, i don't have many plans they just form whilst i type.**

**I'll try not to leave it this long next time, but i have 2 weeks holiday so hopefully lots of writing shall be done! (but i also have a lot of revision and coursework for sixth form so...)**

**Anyway, goodbye, hope you enjoy! again, i'm sorry.**

**P.S. HAPPY EASTER! **


	9. I love you

Chapter 9

The next morning Enjolras woke up at around 8am, he felt a small weight on his chest and looked down to find Eponine using him as a pillow.

Slowly, trying not to awake Eponine, he moved out from the bed and walked into the kitchen were he made himself a cup of coffee. He took it over to the window and stood watching the city begin to come to life.

He saw an old man pulling a cart of freshly made bread along the street and decided that he was going to cook a nice breakfast for him and Eponine considering it was their first full day together as an official couple.

He tiptoed back into the bedroom and quietly got himself dressed, at one point he dropped a shoe onto the floor as he picked it up and Eponine stirred in her sleep but she didn't awake. Once dressed he grabbed some money and was about to leave the house when he noticed a piece of paper that must have been slid through a crack, curiously Enjolras retrieved the piece of paper and began to read.

_Azelma is back at my flat, it was late and we didn't want to wake you._  
_Joly._

Enjolras folded the paper and placed it in his pocket before setting off.

Half an hour later her returned with a freshly baked baguette, croissants, jam, eggs, cheese and slices of ham. He set about cooking the eggs and warming the croissants, Enjolras also made two more cups of coffee and placed them at the table along with plates and cutlery.

He hoped that the smell of food would awaken Eponine from her slumber, and he was right.

Enjolras was bent over the worktop chopping the cheese into slices when he felt Eponine wrap her arms around his torso, "what's all this?" she asked and planted a delicate kiss onto the back of his neck. "I cooked breakfast for us" he replied, turning himself round to face the women he loved. Eponine smiled, I love this man she thought.

Enjolras finished preparing the food and joined Eponine at the table, who was already half way through her mug of coffee.

"Where's Azelma?" Eponine asked once she had finished eating, "Joly's" Enjolras told her. A look of worry suddenly shone on Eponine's face, "why? Is she okay?" she asked, thinking it was to do with health reasons. "Oh no, she's fine, Joly just didn't want to wake us last night because it was late by the time they had left the Cafe" Enjolras explained, catching on to why Eponine had been concerned.

"Enjolras?" Eponine began, "are you still paying my father for me and Azelma?"

"Yes, I am and I shall continue to do so for the rest of our lives if I have to" he replied, leaning forward onto the table.  
Eponine knew that this had to stop but then she shuddered at the thought of her father, she hadn't been beaten in a long time. She traced her fingers along her collarbone were there was a faint, but long, scar, she closed her eyes and remembered how it had came to be. She pictured herself, helplessly, lying on the wooden floor as her father beat her and then he went over to the fire and pulled out a hot poker from it and placed it onto her.

Whilst recalling that moment tears had begun to fill her eyes, the odd one leaked from each corner. She didn't hear Enjolras get up from his seat and walk round to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping a hand round Eponine's wrist to stop her from tracing her scars. He swivelled the chair she sat on round so that it was facing him. She began to cry. Enjolras picked her up like a baby and carried her over to the sofa. He sat down with her laid across his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's the matter 'Ponine?" He asked again, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's, it's just I'm so happy" she sniffled, "I'm so thankful for everything you have done for me, and for Azelma. You are a saint Enjolras, thank you"

"Oh, Eponine" he smiled, pulling her into a hug "I love you", "I love you too" she replied.

* * *

**Sorry, long update, i'm working on a Doctor Who/Les Miserables crossover which i almost done and i've also been very busy this Easter half term! Including also going to see Phantom Of The Opera in the West End! AMAZEBALLS. Anyway, this chapter is very short but it's kind of a filler because i wanted to write a lil' fluff and then when i wrote the last sentence i wanted it to stay as the last in the chapter. **

**Enjoy, R&R xxxx**


	10. Art

A few weeks passed and Azelma's bump was beginning to show, she had stayed living with Joly who cared for her and who she loved dearly.

That morning Azelma has awoken with a headache and Joly being himself had fussed over her and forced her to stay in bed. "It's just a little headache Joly, I'm fine honest" she kept saying, but he insisted. Finally she gave up and retreated back to the spare bedroom were she had been living. "Can I get you anything?" Joly asked, tucking the sheets around her. Azelma thought for a while "no, thank you" she said.

Joly turned round and was about to leave the room when Azelma suddenly thought of something, "wait!" she shouted, stopping Joly in his tracks. "I don't suppose you have any paper and something I could draw with?" She asked. "I'll see what I can find" Joly said before leaving.

Joly looked through all the draws in his home until he found paper, a paintbrush and some watercolours, he then went over and got a cup of water. He went into the room were Azelma was and handed them to her, "here you go, I'm just going to go out for a bit will you be okay?" He asked, "thank you! yes just go stop fussing I'll be fine" Azelma said, shooing him out the door.

Azelma pulled up the bedside table and flattened out the paper, and began painting. The first thing she painted was a church that she used to visit a lot as a child, she closed her eyes often to recall what it looked like. She added flowers and tombstones, adding fine detail to the painting. As a child one of her favourite things to do was paint and she used to do it often, but then as things began to go downhill she was forced to give it up. Sometimes though she would find some chalk or something to draw with and would sketch the first thing she thought of into the path or into the wall, anything she could find.

Joly didn't return until mid afternoon and by then Azelma had managed to paint five paintings before running out of paper.

"How are y-" he fell silent when he caught sight of the paintings. "What?" Azelma said, "I know there bad but-" "No, Azelma, these are amazing! I didn't know you could draw? Wow" Azelma frowned as Joly picked one of the paintings up "no, I'm serious Azelma these are so good! So much detail too! Can I have one? I'll buy it off you" Joly said, grabbing some money from his pocket "here" he said placing it onto the table. Joly left the room and put the painting, the one of the church, onto his bookshelf. Azelma had silently followed him, "ha, you're not serious are you?" she said, giving a small chuckle. It made Joly jump, he had not heard her approaching. He spun round to look at her "how's your head?" he asked, lifting his hand up to feel her temperature. "I'm fine, but are you serious?" she asked, "serious about what?", "The paintings", "Azelma, of course I'm serious! you could sell them you know"

Azlelma thought about it, "hmmm". "Look, I know the owner of a shop that sells artwork, I could talk to him if you want" Joly said, insisting. "I suppose it won't hurt" Azelma said, thinking, maybe she could earn something from it and then she could actually look after the baby by herself. The thought made her smile and she rubbed her stomach.

-

The next day Azelma and Joly went into central Paris. She wore a red dress that he had bought her, it went nice with her brown eyes he had said. She felt her cheeks go red, he had noticed what colour her eyes were.

When they got to the shop, which the name of translates as 'Little Artist", they went inside. Azelma had never been inside one before and she looked at all the amazing paintings around her, a painting of a lady sitting by a river caught her eye and she went over to have a closer look whilst Joly spoke to the owner.

"Bonjour Monseiur" Joly said, approaching the counter. The man looked up, he had white hair and wore gold spectacles, "ahh Monseiur Joly!" The man said getting up from his chair and shaking Joly's hand, "how are you?" he asked. "I'm good thank you, how are you? and your family?" Joly asked, returning the question. "ah they're good, Emilie is doing well thanks to you! and is this your beautiful young lady?" the man asked approaching Azelma and twirling her round in a circle. Azelma blushed a little.

"This is Azelma, Azelma this is Gregoire, he was a friend of my fathers before he passed away and is also my Godfather" Gregoire smiled, "and Joly here saved my daughters life!" he exclaimed. Gregoire reached out and shook Azelmas hand "nice to meet you Azelma" he said, "and you Monseiur" she replied. "So, can I help you with anything?" Gregoire asked, "ah yes, you see Azelma here did some paintings and they are, if I say so myself, fantastic! We were wondering if she would be able to sell them in your shop?" Joly explained, he then pulled them out and handed them to Gregoire.

Gregoire silently examined the paintings, Azelma stood nervously and kept picking at her fingernails and Joly watched Gregoire.

After a little while Gregoire spoke, "you do have an artists eye Azelma, I must say that your paintings are exquisite" he handed them the Azelma, "thank you Monseiur" she smiled. "I will put them up after lunch and we will trial them out, will you come back in a weeks time?" Gregoire asked, "before that can I ask you to fill out some forms for me?" Azelma suddenly panicked and gave Joly a look, he understood. "Do you mind if we take them and bring them later?" Joly asked, "oh yes certainly, let me get them for you" Gregoire disappeared behind the counter, "here you go" he said handing over some paper.

Joly and Azelma said thank you and then left the shop, Joly decided to take her into a small Cafe and bought them both a cake and a coffee. They sat up a table and Joly read out questions on the form and then wrote down Azelmas answers. He made a promise to himself to teach her to read and write.

When they had finished their food and drink and had finished filling in the form they went back to the shop and handed the form to Gregoire along with the paintings, everything was sealed and Azelma's paintings were now officially going to be sold to the people of Paris. She felt slightly nervous but also excited at the same time.

* * *

**I'm sorry those who are angry because i didn't write any Eponine or Enjolras in this but i quite like the change, and no i did not start off shipping Joly and Azelma but i think they kind of click in my fic, idk. R&R. I won't be updating for a good month or so because of exams and sixth form stuff so apologies xxx**


End file.
